sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Jam (1996)
Summary When aliens known as the Nerdlucks are sent by their Amusement Park Manager, Mr. Swackhammer, to bring the Looney Tunes to his theme park planet, Moron Mountain. But Bugs Bunny won't leave with out a fight, or rather, a fair way to decide what to do. He and his fellow Looney Tunes challenges the Nerdlucks to a Basketball game to decide the fate of the Looney Tunes. But the Nerdlucks plan to enhance themselves by stealing the essences of the best basketball players in the world, turning themselves into The Monstars, Mr. Swackhammer's own Basketball Team. This prompts Bugs to bring in Michael Jordan to their world and help them beat the Monstars at their own game. This movie debuts a new female Looney Tunes Character, Lola Bunny. Sound Effects Used *CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS *H-B HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN 02 *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - XYLO PLINK 03 *Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Stretch CRT046001 *Hollywoodedge, Big Inhale Balloon CRT019901 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid GlassyM CRT041401 *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030404 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Pop With Musical Gliss CRT048401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Hits Wsm CRT020401 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Small Tight Timpani CRT030301 *Hollywoodedge, Small Tight Timpani CRT030302 *Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Kiss Wpop At CRT027703 *Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 15 *Roadrunner's Meep Meep Sound *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE BOUNCE *Sound Ideas, BOUNCE, CARTOON - TIMP BOUNCE, SLOW TO FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - JET: PASS BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM, TWO TIMES *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - ALARM BELL: FAST CLANGING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - VIBRATING WOODEN SPRONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BONK - SINGLE HEAD BONK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HOLLOW BANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - METALLIC SMACK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SINGLE TIMPANI HIT AND RISE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG CORK POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - RAPID POPPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BOINKY POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL VOCAL POP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - WHOOSHY POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT, MEDIUM SKID *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SNAP - LARGE RUBBER SNAP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SINGLE ROCKING CHAIR SQUEAK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SINGLE ROCKING CHAIR SQUEAK 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT METAL HINGE SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEEZE - QUICK HARD GRAB *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEEZE - QUICK HARD NOSE GRAB *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: FAST STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: LONG STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: SHORT PULL *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - FAST WHIPPY SWISHES 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - MANY WHIPPY SWISH BYS (2nd swish) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SHARP VOCAL SWISH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTERING WHISTLE UP AND DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SHORT ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE UP, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: SEVERAL QUICK ZIPS UP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: SEVERAL QUICK ZIPS UP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WINDOW - ROLLER BLIND PULL UP AND RATTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WOBBLE - SHORT GUITAR WOBBLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, XYLOPHONE - WOOD XYLOPHONE GLISS UP FAST, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, XYLOPHONE - WOOD XYLOPHONE GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, XYLOPHONE - WOOD XYLOPHONE RUN UP SCALE, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - FAST ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - FAST ZIP IN 02 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SOLID TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC WAND START OFF *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK AND SLIDE *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGLE ELECTRONIC CHIME RING *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT STRING SLIDE 02 *Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 02 *Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN SQUAWK 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE - FOX 40: LONG BLOW, POLICE *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - LONG RICCO ZIP IN 03 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *Taz Spin *WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT (1993) JINGLE (Heard once in the logo.) *WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK *WB CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE WHIP SWISH 01 Image Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Audio Samples External Links Category:Looney Tunes Movies Category:Bugs Bunny Movies Category:1990s Movies Category:1990s Made Category:1990s Category:Made in 1990s Category:Warner Bros. Movies Category:Warner Bros. Animated Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:1996 Category:1996 Made Category:Made in 1996 Category:1996 Movies